Love Thy Enemy
by DeafeningSilence1317
Summary: A collection of oneshots, focused on that man dime Shizuo and his hot piece of ass boyfriend Izaya. Updated whenever the author feels like it. Rated T for a lot of... lower case 'm' rated stuff. Fluff, angst, romance, crack, it's all here!
1. Chapter 1: Concrete Rooftops

Shizaya drabbles! OH HELL TO THE YEAH-ESS.

I think I'll just... Make this whole thing a drabble collection... I mean, I'm too lazy to make each one of these things a new story. XD That sound good to y'all? Good.

This particular drabble works best if you listen to "This Broken Soul" from the Legend of Spyro video game series. That's the song that inspired this one. Plus it's fucking amazing and I want you guys to have ALL THE FEELZ.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DURARARA, OR SHIZAYA. I'M JUST A POOR FANGIRL WHO WRITES CREEPY FANFICITON.

* * *

Izaya laughed, though it came out hollow and sad, rather than humourous. The rain hitting the cement of the roof they stood on was the only noise, for a little while afterwards.

"what do you mean by asking me that, Shizu-chan?" Izaya finally asked, turning to look at the blond. The shadows under his bloodshot eyes, the pale cheeks, the way his normally confident and mischievious smile no longer reached his onyx red eyes...

Shizuo felt his brow furrow.

_I want my old idiot flea back._

"Because you've been a sulky little bitch lately. It ruins sex."

"You're such a brute, if that's the only reason you asked..."

The smaller man gazed out over the rooftops that spanned around their roof like a sea of grey and red pebbles down below. It was the only thing that irritated Izaya about being so high up; he saw how dull the world was from a different perspective.

"You never answered my question," Shizuo reprimanded with the sharp blade of annoyance in his tone. Izaya almost winced. Almost. He wanted to, because he felt like he needed an outward expression of how deeply Shizuo had just cut him, but every part of him ached, like his nerves were poking out 4 feet from his skin. He was tired. He felt lost. He had no energy to show any emotion that wasn't a part of his theatrics toward his lover.

So, he didn't wince. He felt his chapped lips curl upward at the edges, his eyes narrowing. It was the saddest and most accepting of smiles he could manage.

_He doesn't care_, he thought.

"Shizuo..."

Izaya only used the blond's real name in one other place; bed. He'd moan it and scream it and pant it during sex, but here... He was anything but aroused.

Saying that beautiful name to get it's owner's attention, without annoying or teasing him... It was new. It was a comfort.

"It's cold today."

"Yeah, it is," Shizuo replied in a tone of quiet agreement, as he sat down next to his lover at the ledge of the building. He felt all his annoyance, the exasperation that was filling the upper part of his stomach flutter away. Between his lungs, right under the skin, he felt a twinge of concern that he'd almost be willing to admit the existence of.

Izaya acknowledged that they were sitting on the apartment complex's roof, with their legs dangling freely over the edge.

_I could slide forward... A few centimeters... Just a few, and it'd be over..._

Izaya's dark thought process was interrupted by the feeling of Shizuo placing a warm hand upon one of his own.

He didn't bring any physical attention to it. But it made him feel better. If only for a moment. He slowly turned his head, keeping his eyes trained off into the distance to make it apppear as though Shizuo didn't require all of the attention he had to give, for what he was about to say.

He wanted to tell that lovely monster something. He didn't know what. He felt words preparing themselves to tumble out of him and yet he only found emptiness when he did attempt to open his mouth. So he turned away again, looking down at his lap.

"I'm going to ask again."

Shizuo said it clearly, giving Izaya 6 seconds to compose a reply before actually asking the question. He needed those 6 seconds to clear his head.

"What's wrong?"

Izaya's eyes stung. He wished that Shizuo would've rephrased the question. He wanted him to ask something along the lines of "Are you okay?", or "Is everything alright?". At least then, Izaya could lie with a simple, monosyllabic reply. At least then, he could stare over the red and gray rooftops surrounding them and give Shizuo a confident "yes" in reply. He wanted a simple yes or no question.

But they were past that point now. The blond knew _something_ was wrong. He just didn't know what it was.

Shizuo wanted to blame the goddamn rain that they'd been getting soaked with. The rain was the reason Izaya looked as though he were crying.

But the shaky sigh Izaya gave a moment later, followed by a shiver from his thin shoulders, told Shizuo that rain wasn't the problem.

"It's stupid..."

Shizuo felt his brow furrow once more as he stared at that gorgeous profile of his lover's face against the fathomless, gray sky that they were engulfed in.

"It's just pathetic of me... How I can still be physically _aching_ with... Loneliness... Even though I have you."

Izaya turned and gave Shizuo a smile. A beautifully broken, self-deprecating smirk that made even more hot tears spill from his tired eyes.

"I love you, Shizuo."

The quiver in his raspy voice, the way his slender eyebrows raised up slightly at the point they were closest to show thath he was concerned for what he got as a reply, the fear of rejection that burned so brightly behind those beautiful red eyes like a caustic poison... It cut into Shizuo's chest and made him feel as though he failed as a lover; as a protector. As a soulmate.

Shizuo leaned over and pressed his forehead to Izaya's. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the warmth and closeness that one another had to offer.

With a slight tilt of his head, Shizuo gave the smaller man a gentle kiss. His lips brushed against Izaya's as he replied in a lenient whisper.

"I love you too, Izaya."

* * *

Angsty, yes. Angsty, with a splash of fluffy-ness.

This whole thing has no business in the canon universe, everybody is probably so OOC... Whatever, that's my style. I don't even think I have any business in the DRR fandom to begin with. I just stick around for the Shizaya. I write horrible fanfiction of them, and I go on with my life.

Anywho, yeah, I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE THIS BECAUSE I LURVE IT /flips several tables over with the 'ene' face

I get random bursts of inspiration for this pairing, so perhaps I'll write more of them... Later... When I'm not flipping tables over y'know, 'cause I FUCKING LOVE SHIZAYA.

Reviews? Criticisms? Love? Hate? Pasta? C'MON GUYS I WANNA HEAR FROM YOU ;_;


	2. Chapter 2: So Gay

HELLUUUUUUU. Yeah, sorry about the pause in production there. I've been crippled with writer's block lately, y'know? Plus I'm figuring out how to use Tumblr. Expect this level procrastination from me in the future, all you newcomers. Time hasn't made me more punctual and I don't expect it will. XD

* * *

"You're a fuckin' perv," Shizuo laughed lowly as he nuzzled into Izaya's neck. His raven-haired boyfriend had just, very boldly, directed one of Shizuo's hands to his nether regions while they were spooning.

"C'mon, I'm bored," Izaya mumbled as he turned his head and nudged Shizuo's forehead with his lips. Shizuo pushed him away, playing hard to get. He scooted to the foot of the bed and the two laughed.

It was a rare ocassion, both of them being together in such a good mood without sex being involved. Though, Izaya often times cut it close.

"Hey, flea, you think we're gay?" Shizuo asked after the silence between them had settled. Izaya offered a half-smile and shrugged as he pushed himself up against the head board. There were cracks in it from being gripped onto so many times. It was a beautiful reminder of all their intense love-making.

"I think you're only gay if you like other guys besides me," the smaller man said, half-seriously. Shizuo looked over his bare shoulder.

"Too bad I don't like you," he said with a sly smile of his own. Izaya feigned a pout.

"Rude, Shizu-chan. Rude."

"You didn't let me finish," Shizuo said as he rested his elbows on his knees, hunched back to his original position. "I don't like you. I love you."

Izaya, taken aback by the utter sincerity, the completely serious tone in his boyfriend's voice. They seldom said "I love you", let alone _seriously_.

"You blushing, idiot?"

Izaya was snapped back to reality when he found Shizuo peering back over his shoulder at him.

"I mean it."

Izaya crossed his arms and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I love you too, Shizuo."

It was the blond's turn to feel his face burn.

"We're so gay..."

He was surprised by his lover suddenly standing in front of him. Izaya was like that sometimes. He had no trouble sneaking around or slipping through fingers. In this case, bedsheets.

"Y'know, I don't think that's it. If you left me, I think I'd go right back to womanizing. There's something about you and you alone, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo smirked.

"Yeah, when I get tired of you, I'd probably leave you for a girl too."

In the failing light of their bedside lamp, Izaya's rings glinted on his fingers. Shizuo only ever saw them taken off during shower sex.

"You won't get tired of me for... a while, though, right?"

Shizuo felt one of his eyebrows raise. He looked up at the smaller man.

His expression was nonchalant enough, but... There was something in his voice that Shizuo caught to make his breath catch in his throat.

Insecurity. The mighty Izaya Orihara... Insecure? Of losing his boyfriend? Impossible.

"... C'mere."

Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hand and without any protest, Shizuo managed to pull the informant into his lap.

"I'm kidding. Don't think I could live without you to begin with, in all honesty."

Izaya leant his head against Shizuo's chest. Affectionate contact like this, for extended periods, was new to them, but... It wasn't horrible.

"Y'know... I don't think we're gay."

"What do you call this then?" Shizuo asked, wrapping his arms around Izaya and resting his chin on the smaller man's shoulder.

"Being in love."

Before Shizuo could reply, Izaya turned his head and planted the most gentle, heart-warming kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah... Maybe that's it," Shizuo smirked, pressing his forehead against his lover's.

"Hey, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked after a moment, leaning away.

"... What?" Shizuo asked. He knew what was coming.

"It's just that..."

"Izaya, I swear to god..." Shizuo began, pushing Izaya away and offering an annoyed and slightly amused smile.

"I can't think straight around you."

The smile Izaya gave Shizuo afterwards was one that both frustrated and amazed him.

"Way to ruin the moment, you damn flea."

* * *

Sorry about it being so short. Also, I'm so, SO sorry for my horrible humor. This was written at like 4 in the morning and I didn't keep you guys waiting on me for too long. XD Some author I am...

Leave it to me to make horrible puns and ruin a perfectly short, sweet, lovely little oneshot. Oh yeah. The length. That writer's block kicked in about halfway through.

Reviews, anyone? I need support, if you wanna see more of these. XD


End file.
